The Visit
by DekotaSkye
Summary: John gets a visit from an unexpect guess...


The Visit  
  
By DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whatever. I promise to but everyone back in the toy box when I am through playing with them. Somewhere 3rd and 4th season. My thanks go out to my wonderful beta Georgette for her proofing and great suggests. Rated: PG-13  
  
(John sits along with a bottle of jet fuel that was not helping with his solitary but it was making the conversation interesting expressly with Ms Fate herself.)  
  
He sits out on the terrace watching stars and consolations passing him by.  
  
Twinkle, twinkle little star. John Crichton held up his drink saluting the brightest one he could find.  
  
"Here's to you, my guiding star."  
  
Taking a long swallow he shakily lowered the cup down. A tear traced down his cheek following the many others before it, no one else was around to care so why should he. This was his pity party.  
  
He leaned back onto the floor picking up a flower that Pip had found for him on the last commerce planet. It stunk worst then a skunk, he sing a song in his head as he plucked the pale blue petals off. "She loves, she loves me not." Until he reached the last one. "She loves me."  
  
Throwing it down he took another drink. Yeah she loves me enough to leave me.  
  
Life was a bitch. So was fate. Of all the dirty jokes that had to be pulled in the universe his had to be the funniest and cruelest. Here he sits all alone numbing his mind and body with, whatever this stuff was, having the grandiose party of all. He decided he needed to play a game to keep the party from getting dull with one-sided conversation.  
  
"Lost. death. lost. love. lost. sex. lost. pride. lost. stupidity."  
  
John Crichton played the word association game. He would say a word another would come to mind in responds. He had it nailed down pat. He wasn't crazy, just round the bend. short a month of Sundays. He really loved himself so much he couldn't .He took another drink and sarcastically thought at less Aeryn couldn't stand to be in the same room with him.  
  
He held up his drink again saluting. "Here's to Ms Fate the biggest, baddest bitch of them all."  
  
His now empty cup came down with a resounding thump. Crichton's vision grew blurry around the edges. Yeah this was good. The brightness of the stars started to grow tails as he felt Moya take off to star warp. "Whoopee!! Starship Moya away!"  
  
John's eyes grew heavy from the numbing effect of the drink. He started hearing this tot, tot sound in his ears. Barely able to raise his head he saw a figure walk out of the shadows. Crichton made to reach for Wynona but his hand wouldn't work. All he could do was watch, as the figure got closer.  
  
From in the lights the shape took form of a woman. She didn't l look like any woman he knew on Moya. "Who are you?" He managed to get out.  
  
She kneeled near him. "Human male. Drunk. Feeling sorry for himself." She sits down across from him and reached out to pick up the container filled with his jet fuel. "Yes, I am at the right party."  
  
"Whaaa.this is my party. Who invited you?" He got out.  
  
"Oh, but, John Crichton, you invited me. Don't you remember the saluted you made to me?"  
  
Confused he started at her blurry eyed. Remember? His brain felt as if it was pickled. 'Ahh.to my guiding star.you don't look like. no star I know."  
  
"No, to Ms Fate the biggest." she started off.  
  
He cut her off shaking his head. "Nooo.you can't be."  
  
"Why is that? You have referred to me as being the one responsible for your being here often enough. After all isn't Ms Fate a bitch?"  
  
John Crichton tried several times to stand but felled down every time. He laughed to himself. "This stuff is good. I now have Ms Fate gate crashing my pity party."  
  
Giving up he just leaned back on the covers he had brought up with him. He decided if he ignored her long enough she would leave. Several microts later she was still there drinking his jet fuel.  
  
"I give. Why are you here?"  
  
She looked over at him with a smile on her face, or was that a smirk.he wasn't sure. She answered. "You invited me. There is something you have been wanting to talk to me about isn't there?"  
  
For the life of him he couldn't remember what it was. Yeah, his brain was pickle and ready to be put on the shelf. "Why don't you remind me what it is?"  
  
"Humans.all the same," Ms Fate sighed. " Something about coming on this side of the universe."  
  
"Oh, yeah. That was the start of this nightmare. Why in frell did you let that happen?" He demanded the best he could.  
  
"MY FAULT!" she shouted indigently. "I am not the one who came up with the theory. I am not the one who had to design and build that wind -up-toy you call a module. I am not the one who told you to test it without knowing what you were fully DOING!" She pause for breath. "And were do you get off making me into the image of a woman and then addressing me as a bitch."  
  
John flinched at the first syllable, then grabbed his head to keep it from falling off with the vibrations of her rising voice. She could cause a major sonic boom with her voice.  
  
"Ok, you don't have to shout. I may be drunk by I'm not deaf. up till now."  
  
In softer tones she said. "Sorry, I sometime forget myself. Now as you were saying."  
  
Man this was going to be one long night, for a fleeing moment he wondered if D'Argo would believe him about this visit. Nah.he couldn't believe it himself. Here's to fate he saluted. 


End file.
